


You Broke My Heart - Dean & Sam Vessle /Lucifer

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Lucifer as Sam, Other, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: Sam had to protect his brother but at what price does it take?A short writing I did as a prompt kindaJust look up Supernatural what do you see?





	You Broke My Heart - Dean & Sam Vessle /Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Please note I take requests smutt or fluff

Dean raced towards his brother, Lucifer sweet talking the boy.

"Sammy! Sammy!" He shouted screaming for his brother to stop. Sam turned to see nothing, Lucifer had lifted his hand and Dean flung across the street. Sam looked to Lucifer.

"Will this protect him?"

"I promise you will all that I can I will protect you and your brother if you just tell me yes. Sammy this vessel is falling apart."

"You promise."

"I promise."

Dean was running again, straight towards his brother. He had to get to him, had to. "Sammy!" Dean yelled again. "Don't do it."

"Yes..." Sam finally replied, gulping. Dean was going to be angry, but he had to keep his brother safe. He knew his brother could possibly die, and he had to protect him. As he said yes Dean stopped, he was inches from his brother, and he knew he was possibly going to loose him.

"Sam...no Sammy."

Sam turned, but Dean knew it wasn't Sam. "Well hello Dean-o." Lucifer said with a smile. "Like my new suit? I think it fits me so well."

"You took my brother!" Dean yelled. "YOU TOOK MY BROTHER!" Dean yelled again. 

Lucifer smiled. "I promised your brother I would protect you, but I never signed anything. However he did give me him as a vessel, so I think I will keep what I said in my memory. So scram, now." Dean stood his ground wondering what he needs to do. He needed to protect his little brother. "You know as well as I do there are not many ways for him to rid of me without killing him."

Dean balled up his fists screaming in anger as he made his way towards Baby. All he wanted to do was tell Sam what he wanted to before he said yes. All he wanted was to let his little brother know he loved him, but now his heart was broken. The worst possible thing had happened, and he couldn't stop it. He wanted to stop it. 

He had failed his brother, and yet all he wanted to do was run to him. Tell him his heart was broken. He laid his head on the steering wheel, his brother was gone, his life was over. 

He began to sing softly to 'Hey Jude', thinking of his mother.

Marry would never have stood for this, and neither would he. 

He began to run towards his brother, Lucifer, but stopped as he watched his eyes turn red and his head lean back in a triumphant laughter. He knew Sam was fighting, he knew Sam realized his mistake. It was far too late, Sam was the vessel to Lucifer, and the apocalypse was just beginning.


End file.
